Emil's Secret Lover
by RainbowZombieApocolypse
Summary: EmilXRichter Lemon: Emil spends the night at an inn with the rest of his group and who else but the ultra sexy Richter shows up at his window ;  Super smutty Lemon cause Emil spelled backwards is Lime XD Yaoi MXM


**A/N: I've decided to write another Emichter fanfic, just cause I love the pairing and have recently re-played the Richter side quests, I feel like writing a fanfiction about what really happened on certain quests but for now I'll settle with this. ^^ enjoy.**

**{| Emil's Secret Lover |}**

The group walked on, their feet rampling atop the ground as they padded towards Izoold. Emil was at the very back of the line, exhausted and almost unable to continue without falling over. Marta turned back to look at him, tiredness visible in her own eyes.

"Emil are you okay?" She asked, stopping to let him catch up.

"Yeah." The blond panted, his legs turning to jelly. "Its just we've been walking almost non stop since this morning and I'm so tired."

"We're all tired." Genis added, sighing loudly to signifie his own exhaustion.

"Don't worry, I see Izoold off in the distance. We'll just check into the inn once we get there." Raine told them, continuing to walk in the direction of the small fishing town.

XXX

Once they checked into their rooms Emil almost immediatly collapsed onto the bed with a long sigh. He felt like he could fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but just as he was going to get ready for bed there was a knock from his window.

The lemon haired boy relunctantly stood up, his leg muscles still incredibly sore as he stumbled over to the window, wondering what could be out there at this time of night. When he parted the light teal curtain he was greeted with the familiar face of his frenemie. Richter.

Emil reached to his hilt for his sword, only realizing he had taken it off for bed when his hand met nothing more then air. "R-Richter, what are you doing here?" He stuttered, backing away from the window to let the other man in.

"There's no use reaching for a weapon, I'm not here to fight you." Richter muttered as he stepped over the window sill and into Emil's small inn room.

Emil's face flushed as the redhead said that, feeling embarrassed for suspecting that Richter had come for a fight. "S-sorry...its just that last time we met we were forced to battle eachother." Emil mumbled, feeling more comfortable now knowing that Richter had no malicious intent with his visit(A/N: that's what you think emil :P)

"There's no need to apologize." Richter sighed, letting his own weaopn belt fall to the ground which showed Emil he was probably going to be staying for a while.

Emil was about to say sorry again but held his tongue, knowing Richter would only scold him more for it. "So are you feeling better now?" Emil asked the redhead, grabbing onto his arm.

The other man looked at Emil curiously, a slender eyebrow arched in confusion as Emil's face heated up to a dark pink color. "I-I meant the wounds..." He stuttered again, recalling the wounds he had inflicted on his friend during their previous brawl.

"Oh that." Richter muttered boredly. "My side is still a little sore from where you smacked me with your sword but that's about it."

Emil frowned, feeling bad for hurting Richter. "Sorry..."

Richter sighed, but didn't bother to get mad at the other boy for apologizing again knowing it wasn't really his fault and sat on the bed. "It's okay, its not that bad."

Emil gazed at Richter innocently, his eyes glued to the man's chest where the bruise probably was. "Can...can I see it?"

Richter's eyes locked onto Emil after he spoke those words but his face remained stoic. He pondered the idea for a moment and then nodded, lifting his shirt over his chest.

The blond boy blushed as he saw Richter's muscled top half, the tan skin blending perfectly with his dark red hair and emerald eyes, although no stone no matter how magnificent could ever compare to Richter's eyes. That thought only made Emil blush more.

He felt a sudden pang of guilt when he saw the dark bruise the size of a water melon dusted on Richter's flawless skin. He sat on the bed next to the other and reached out to touch the blemish. When Richter didn't move Emil figured it would be okay to touch it so he gently brushed his fingers over the dark splotch, feeling Richter's muscles twitch under his fingertips as the older boy let out a slight gasp.

"D-does it hurt?" Emil asked worriedly, hoping he hadn't put too much pressure on the wound.

The red haired man only shook his head, keeping his shirt lifted over the bruise as the blond continued to examine it. Suddenly, Richter felt Emil's warm lips press against his sore side, right in the middle of the bruise and his own face flushed.

"What was that for?" He asked, his face cooling down even though the other boy's wide, innocent lime green eyes weren't really helping his situation.(A/N: Hey, I just realized that Emil spelled backwards is Lime :D lol don't worry, this is going to be a full out Lemon, not just a lime XP)

Emil's own face reddened as he pulled his face away from Richter's body, eyes trailing down to look at the now interestin dust on the floor. "W-well...once when I cut my finger Marta did that. She s-said that it would make it feel better."

Richter tried his best to regain his composure, pushing his glasses up with his index finger as he attempted to look stoic and uncaring. "Well thank you then, although it is a really stupid gesture. It's not like it has the power to heal or anything."

Emil looked down at his hands folded in his lap, face beet red in embarrassement for having done something so 'stupid' in front of Richter. "S-sorry."

Richter let out a slightly annoyed growl and reached out, grabbing Emil's face and forcing his chin up to look at him. His eyes held no anger or even any annoyance for that matter and his voice was calm and soothing as he spoke. "I really do hate it when you apologize."

Emil was about to say sorry again but was cut off. This time he wasn't interrupted by his own better judgement, but by Richter's warm lips pressing against his.

Emil felt his whole face burn an almost impossible shade of pink, nearly glowing with how hot he felt. Richter's kiss started to be more demanding as the blond felt the older's tongue poke out and trace the seam of his lips and the unexpected gesture caused Emil to gasp, letting the other's tongue enter his mouth and find his, twisting and tangling them together.

Feeling dizzy with the amount of pleasure from a simple kiss, Emil grabbed onto the front of Richter's shirt, his fingers digging into the soft material as he pressed back into the kiss. One of Richter's hands snaked around the smaller teen's waist, resting on the small of his back and letting their kiss deepen as his other hand cradled the back of Emil's neck.

A small noise escaped the younger boy and Richter smirked against his lips, flicking the boy's tongue once more with his own before pulling back to give the other some air. Emil panted slightly, out of breath from the litterally mind blowing kiss while Richter didn't even seem to breath heavily at all.

A soft, yet caloused hand came up to carress Emil's flustered face, the other's thumb swiping over his bottom lip to wipe away the tiny spot of drool.

"R-Richter...I-I-I-" The blond was interrupted by the other gently placing a finger over his lips, shushing him as he shifted in his seat in a way that made him face the other more comfortably.

"Emil..." He breathed huskily as he pushed the blond down onto the bed, crawling ontop of him almost like a cat pinning down a mouse. Emil's shoulder's were tense as Richter's face came closer and closer to his. "I want to do something with you, will you let me?"

Emil gulped, he had a pretty good idea what Richter meant and he didn't know if he was ready for that just yet.

_I do love him though..._

His innerself(not Ratatosk) said and his face heated up anew at that thought.

"I take your flustered face as a yes?" Richter chuckled but it came out more like a groan(A/N: give him a break, he's horny XD)

Emil opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Realizing there was no real reason keeping him from saying yes he gave a small nod, the embarrassement firing up in him all over as Richter's hand lay gently over his chest, crawling up his lean torso until his palm was being pressed flat against the other's burning cheek.

"Good." Was all the redhead uttered before he leaned down to capture Emil's already kiss bruised lips in another fiery kiss.

As their tongues became re-aquainted, Richter started to ease the boy out of his clothing, switching every few pices of clothes to take of his own. Emil, trembling with the thought of having Richter seeing him so exposed, worked at slowly taking off his gloves, letting them fall onto the rather large pile of clothes on the floor beside the bed.

Emil's face burned bright with embarrassement as Richter eyed his naked body, narrowed emerald orbs lingering down his chest, his abdomen, his navel, all the way down to where his member stood upright and aroused. Emil screwed his eyes shut and gripped the bedsheets, taking in a deep shuddery breath as Rochter reached a hand out to touch his throbbing length, wrapping that rough, caloused hand around it and giving it a squeeze.

The blond boy let out a small mewl as Richter began to pump his fist up and down, massaging the leaking member. Forcing one eye open, Emil looked down at Richter's bottom half, noticing he was still wearing his dark pants and that they were slipping down his slim hips, showing off his hipline and the amazing chiseled V shape where only a few red hairs resided. (A/N: XD sorry...I couldn't resist, back to the story)

The bulge in Richter's black pants was pretty big and Emil could only picture just how big the real thing was. The older man caught his lover eying his package and smirked slightly, his hand never ceasing its wonderful torture on Emil's member.

"If you want to see it, go ahead." He said. Emil found it quite teasing because by the way Richter said it he wouldn't object Emil seeing his cock but wasn't going to make any move to take off his pants, leaving Emil to feed his own curiosity.

Emil gulped, his hands trembling as he reached for the other's pants, grasping them in his small, shaky hands before slowly easing them down Richter's haunches, letting the red head's erection spring free from the material prison.

Emil's face rivaled Richter's red hair as he stared at the large, throbbing appendage, unable to tear his eyes off of it. It was so huge! Swallowing hard, Emil tried to push back his embarassement as he reached out and grabbed the other's dick, doing the same ministrations to it that Richter was doing to his.

The redhead let out a strangled moan and Emil let go, thinking he had hurt Richter or maybe squeezed to hard.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" He demanded, his own hand pausing in giving Emil that sinfully delicious pleasure.

"I-I thought I hurt you." Emil said nervously. "You made this really strange sound a-and..."

Emil was cut off by Richter's throaty laugh. "Sorry, it felt so good I couldn't help it. I didn't think you had it in you to just grab it like that." Emil's blush increased tenfold at how Richter phrased it. "But don't stop, we're far from over."

Even though he was still embarrassed, Emil nodded and wrapped his fingers around Richter again. It was so big they could hardly go all the way around. They both began to jack eachother off again but this time, Emil was getting a little bolder and quickened the pace of his hand. Richter let out a satisfied groan and sped up his own hand motion.

Both Richter and Emil felt the urge to come and wanting to drag out this moment as long as possible Richter withdrew his hand, a few strings of sticky pre-cum keeping him connected to the blond.

Richter trailed his finger down Emil's cheek, a soft look in his normally cold eyes. "Emil, can I put it in you?"

Emil's whole body shuttered and he felt the heat rush towards one specific spot. That question alone was almost enough to make him explode right then and there. He nodded again, not trusting his voice but Richter didn't seem satisfied with just a simple nod.

"Come on Emil, I want to here you say it." He teased, seductively bringing the hand that was covered in Emil juice (A/N: XD) to his lips and ran his tongue alond the sticky substance, tasting it with a very un-Richterlike grin on his lips.

"Y-yes Richter...put it in me." He whimpered, slightly cursing the redhead on the inside. _Stupid Richter, making me sayit is so embarrassing._

The older man let out another breathy chuckle at the pout on Emil's lips and leaned down to give him a quick, pationate kiss. He pulled away after a few moments, replacing his mouth with three long, tanned fingers. Emil parted his lips and let Richter put his fingers in his mouth, licking the digit's and swirling his tongue around them.

When he deemed them ready, the half elf retracted his fingers and trailed them down Emil's body until he found the tight, puckered virgin entrance. Pressing the first saliva lubbed finger against the tiny pink hole Richter pushed it in, earning a groan of discomfort from the latter.

"R-Richter..." Emil moaned, gripping onto the other's broad shoulders as Richter thrusted the finger in and out, adding the second one not too long after.

"Just relax Emil." Richter cooed, adding the last finger after scissoring the blond. Emil let out a small shriek of pain, grabbing onto the other's shoulders tighter. Tears were pricking his eyes but he tried to will them away, focusing on the small sparks of pleasure instead of the overpowering pain.

After stretching him well enough, the older man pulled his finger's out of Emil, the blond panting and breathing rapidly as Richter withdrew. The redhead spat into his hand, rubbing it onto his erection to make it easier for him to slide into his lover.

Richter grabbed the blond's hips, steadying himself as he placed his manhood at the soon to no longer be a virgin entrance. Emil bit his lip as he felt the head of the large organ press against his hole, his fingers clawing into the half-elf's sunkissed skin and leaving small crescent marks in the velvety skin.

"R-Richter...ohhh..." Emil groaned, tilting his head back as ther other contuned to push in. It felt like he was being ripped in half but at the same time it felt kind of good.

Richter finally managed to settle inside of the smaller boy, panting as he felt the overwhelming heat clench around him, sucking him in deeper. "Emil...I'm gonna move now okay?" He warned, making sure the other was ready for this.

Emil managed a tiny nod, eyes shut tightly and lips parted in a silent gasp as Richter pulled out of the tight warmth and then shoved himself right back in with a single snap of his hips, eliciting a sharp cry from the uke. That thrust had managed to pin point Emil's prostate and hit it dead on, earning a chain of pants, gasps and moans as Emil tried to stop his brain from turning to blissful mush.

Crushing his lips down onto the blond's Richter continued to move in and out of Emil as he drank the boy's delicious moans, aiming for that spot every time he thrusted inside of him. Emil wound his arms around Richter's neck and tightened his legs around the redhead's waist, pulling him in deeper as Richter continued his assault of the boy's rear.

Emil's whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his once tan-ish skin now flustered a bright red from the arousing heat coursing through his body. He continued to let out the most amazing noises as Richter sped up, thrusting so hard that the bed was creaking and slamming against the wall from the force.

Emil didn't think he could hold on for much longer but he wanted to cum with Richter. "I-I can't hold it in...!" Emil cried, his hips moving with the other's as he tried to reach his orgasm.

"Just a bit longer Emil, I'm almost there." Richter groaned, thrusting into the tight cavern even faster and harder then before.

Emil couldn't take it anymore and with a loud cry of pure bliss he arched his back against the bed, exploding all over Richter's chest and stomach. Not even three seconds later Richter followed, letting it all go inside the blond boy as he collapsed ontop of him, exhausted and completly spent.

Richter lay in Emil's arms tiredly, their breath and pants mingling in an unrythmatic way as they came down from their high. Emil wrapped his arms around his secret lover's shoulder's, cushioning his head with his chest which was still heaving up and down drastically.

"I-I...I love you." Emil whispered, loud enough only for Richter to just barely hear the words he spoke.

The half-elf looked up at Emil, still panting and resting his chin between the blond's nipples.

"I love you too Emil." He responded, making the younger teen's face light up with happiness. The redhead stretched his neck and placed a single, lingering kiss on his blond's lips. It wasn't passionate and there was no tongue, it was just a soft, sweet kiss that you'd give a lover.

"I should get going." Richter made an attempt to get up but was only pulled down by Emil.

"No, stay with me." Emil begged, giving Richter his most adorable face. The older man sighed, but a small smile was visible on his lips.

"Fine." He gave in, giving Emil one last kiss before laying his head back down on the blond's chest, falling asleep almost immediatly.

XXX

"Emil, catch up!" Marta said, about five feet ahead of the limping blond.

"S-sorry." He said, wincing as he tried to catch up to her.

"You're limping pretty badly, did you pull a muscle yesterday?" The brown haired girl asked concerned, putting her arms behind her back in an innocent factor.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Emil tried to fight the blush that made its way onto his cheeks.

"Well then you better take it easy, we wouldn't want you to get hurt if we have to fight a monster." The girl giggled as she skipped ahead to join Rained and Genis whom were a good few metres ahead.

Tenebrae stayed back, giving Emil a knowing look. "You didn't pull a muscle, Emil." He chuckled in that Tenebrae-ish way.

Emil's face turned even darker. "O-of course I did, why I else would I be-"

"I know what you did the other night with Richter. You should really keep your affair with him a secret, lady Marta would be devasted if she found out she has no real chance with you."

Emil's face was almost an impossible shade of red but he nodded, appreciating that Tenebrae would keep this a secret.

"How did you find out anyway?" Emil asked, curious how he knew about his...activity with Richter.

"I am a centurion, I know everything that happens in the magical veil of night." Tenebrae said rather proudly. "Not to mention you were screaming so loud that all of Izoold could hear you moaning that man's name."

And that was how Emil obtained the title "Extreme Vocalist."

**A/N: XD lol I loved writing that, to think it only took me a few hours. Tenebrae was funny at the end. I hope all you Emichter fans liked it. This was a one-shot but I might write more EmilXRichter lemons if i get enough positive feedback. Sayonara minna-san ^^**


End file.
